With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, an electronic device, which has a variety of functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like is being widely supplied nowadays.
The electronic device may execute a map application that displays a location of the electronic device and searches for a location of a desired place. The user may search for a place included in a point of interest (POI) database by using the map application.
A conventional electronic device may search for or display only a place included in the POI database provided by a map service provider. In addition, for this reason, it is troublesome for the user to directly enter location information and a name corresponding to a location, to update the POI database.